pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Gible
This Gible is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. Ash caught Gible in the Sinnoh Region. He could not learn Draco Meteor at first when Ash and Gible were training. Most of the occasion, Draco Meteor would hit Dawn's Piplup (though seemingly not intentionally). Personality In battle, Gible is quite powerful, capable of holding his own but outside of battle, Gible is clumsy and oblivious, often expressing destructive power which was seen when he destroyed a whole park, Barry's bike and Team Rocket's mecha by using nothing but his sharp teeth to chew through them. Despite that, Gible is sociable, biting people's heads as a sign of affection. Gible is also intelligent which was shown when he used Draco Meteor to find Piplup who had disappeared. Due to getting hit by Draco Meteor, Dawn's Piplup has a strong dislike for Gible but Gible has no hard feelings towards Piplup. After Dawn's Togekiss scolded him over what happened, Gible revealed that he didn't intend to hurt Piplup but he can't avoid it, revealing that he cares Piplup. Similar to Ash's Torterra when it was a Turtwig, Gible enjoys latching onto Ash's head. Gible also has a habit of biting into trees and tree trunks. Gible possess the ability to devour any kind of metals and has successfully devoured two of Team Rocket's giant rockets at no harm to himself. Although Gible is gutsy, he can be slow when it comes to understanding simple requests or orders, especially ones Ash gives. On one such occasion, Gible began chewing away a section of rock and fell into a creek, forcing Ash to summon Buziel who brought Gible to safety. Biography Ash Ketchum and his friends first encountered Gible in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! where Gible was a wild Pokémon with Old Lady Wilma, a woman who taught Dragon type Pokémon the move, Draco Meteor. Gible was attempting to learn Draco Meteor but despite his best efforts, he could not perfect the move. Ash vowed to help Gible perfect the move but ran into difficulty with the Meteor even hitting Dawn's Piplup. By the end of the episode, Gible had started following Ash, presumably having an interest in the young Trainer. In Gotta Get a Gible!, Ash and the group were reunited with Gible who made himself known by biting on Ash's head. One of Ash's rivals, Barry sought to capture Gible. However, he got so caught up in the battle, he sent Gible flying and forgot to catch it which he didn't realize until after it had happened. During the episode, when Ash was on the verge of falling off a cliff, Gible saved Ash by grabbing the back of Ash's jacket and was able to get Ash to safety. Ash and Pikachu later saved Gible with Gible being left in awe at Ash's dedication and willingness to save him. As soon as they got to safety, Gible told Ash that it wanted to join his party with Ash capturing Gible. Gible has been in quite a lot of trouble as Piplup seems to get hit by the failed Draco Meteor. In that episode Gible battled Barry's Empoleon and lost easily. Gible has been appearing in the two following episodes Regaining the Home Advantage! and Short and To the Punch!, when Gible once again hit Piplup with Draco Meteor and chewed on rocks and sunk in the water, resulting in it having to be saved by Ash's Buizel. Gible wasn't seen again until Piplup, Up and Away! where he expanded Piplup's couch gag which made Piplup run away. He also helped out Ash and Volkner breaking the cage with Rock Smash in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore! and a cameo appearance in Teaching the Student Teacher! and Keeping in Top Forme!. Also battling Dawn's Togekiss in With the Easiest of Grace! and appear as a small appearances in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama! onward. In Working on a Right Move! he perfected Draco Meteor and used it to defeat Conway's Shuckle and to cause enough damage to Conway's Dusknoir to allow him to finish it with Dragon Pulse. Ash's Gible lost against Tobias and his Darkrai although he was able to hit Darkrai with Rock Smash. Currently he resides at Professor Oak's Lab. Known moves Using Dig Ash Gible Draco Meteor.png Using Draco Meteor Ash Gible Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse Ash Gible Rock Smash.png Using Rock Smash | Dig; ground; DP156: A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! Draco Meteor; dragon; DP156: A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! Dragon Pulse; dragon; DP156: A Meteoric Rise to Excellence! Rock Smash; fighting; DP157: Gotta Get a Gible! }} Voice actors *Daisuke Sakaguchi (Japanese) *Tom Wayland (English) Trivia *Gible is Ash's first -type Pokémon and the first one he has caught with the potential to become a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon. *He's the 2nd Pokémon that Ash caught after he followed Ash around. The first was Aipom and later Ash's Krookodile as a Sandile and Krokorock. *Gible's Draco Meteor usually fails, knocking out Dawn's Piplup. In Piplup, Up and Away!, this makes Piplup angry and he gives Gible a beating. This had become a continuous running gag until Gible managed to control his Draco Meteor. *Gible is the only Pokémon on Ash's Sinnoh Region team that didn't either take part in any of his gym battles or battled against his rival Paul. *Despite his habit of biting, he doesn't know the move Bite. *Gible is so far Ash's only Dragon-type Pokémon that has yet to evolve. Gallery Gible_Ash_head.png|Gible biting Ash's head References Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon